HollyClan, The Unspoken Truth
Okay, This Is My First Fanfic, Which I Am Writing With A Friend. It is Based Off A Roleplay That My Friend And I Do/Did. I'm Warning You, This Could Be REALLY Bad. XD Hope You like It. Gingerpaw Is My OC, And Silverkit Is My Friend's. Summary: A Cat That Everyone Has Forgotten, That Lives Only In Nursery Tales, Will Return... Silverpaw and Gingerpaw are two seemingly normal apprentices, other then the fact that they have only one seeing eye between them. When Gingerpaw Is attacked by an "outsider", they go on a search for the truth; Why do the elders talk about some cat called Braveheart, then deny speaking about it? Who was the cat that attacked Gingerpaw? Were they really ''an outsider? '''Allegiances:' ~'Leader': Brokenstar- white she-cat with a gray patch on chest, odd colored eyes is deaf In one ear ~'Deputy': Ravenclaw-large black tom with intense blue eyes Apprentice, Gingerpaw ~'Medicine' Cat: Cloudpool- white she-cat with periwinkle blue eyes Apprentice, Silverpaw ~'Warriors': Raindrop- pretty gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes Apprentice, Soaringpaw Birdwing- small brown she-cat with yellow-green eyes Minkfur- sleek, dark brown she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Butterflypaw Rabbittail- pale brown tom with a stubby tail and orange eyes Apprentice, Grasspaw Nightheart- black tom with white chest and yellow eyes Springleaf- cream she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Fernpaw Cricketsong- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Sunflower- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes ~'Apprentices': Gingerpaw- calico she-cat with one blue, one green eye, the green eye is blind, one notched ear, scars over green eye, injured hind leg Silverpaw- beautiful silver tabby she-cat with faded blue-grey eyes, is blind Grasspaw- gray and white tom with green eyes Butterflypaw- long haired cream she-cat with yellow-green eyes Soaringpaw- dark brown tom with gray-green eyes Fernpaw- sleek, dark gray tom with dashing green eyes ~'Queens' And Kits: Lilystream- silvery furred she-cat with cream and white patches and gray eyes(muted calico) MoonTail- black and white she-cat with icy blue eyes -'Specklekit'- tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes -'Albartrosskit'- black and white tom with yellow eyes Snowrose- ginger and white she-cat with orange eyes, is expecting kits ~'Elders': Gingerheart- calico she-cat with bright blue eyes has a long scar across belly Frostflower- pure white she cat with icy blue eyes, oldest elder, notched ears Screechowl- brown tabby tom with green eyes, ripped ears, a furless patch on shoulder ~'Cats' Outside Hollyclan: Iris- pretty, cream she-cat with heather-colored eyes Brush- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Prologue: "Siiiiiiilverkiiiiiit?!" Silverkit heard someone mewl. "Sweetheart, quiet down, your sister is sleeping." a soothing voice purred. Silverkit felt something poke her in the side. "Will her eyes ever open?" she heard the same squeaky voice mew. "Calm down Gingerkit, Silverkit is just taking her time." All of a sudden, Silverkit blinked her eyes open, but nothing seemed any different. "Ooh! Pretty eyes!" she heard Gingerkit squeal. "Yes, they are very pretty." Their mother, Lilystream, meowed. "Can we go play now?" Gingerkit asked, and Silverkit felt her sister getting up from her spot beside her. "Go ahead." Lilystream purred. Silverkit felt something pin her tail down. "Hey!" she called, jumping up, but immediately tripping over her paws, and falling over. "Catch me if you can!" Gingerkit crowed, and Silverkit heard her paws pound against the nursery floor. "Where are you?" Silverkit asked, sitting up again. "Can't you see you sister?" Silverkit heard Lilystream say, worry tainting her words. "No..?" Silverkit replied, with the twitch of an ear. "Gingerkit, go get Cloudpool." Lilystream said, and Gingerkit raced out of the nursury. Silverkit and her mother waited in awkward silence, soon broken by the sound of paws padding back into the nursery. "Let me see." a new voice meowed, and SIlverkit felt a cool paw lift her head up, then the paw was taken away. "Lilystream" the voice said solemly, "I'm afraid that your kit, Silverkit, is blind." -~~~- "Wait up!" Gingerkit bounded out of the nursury, and looked back to see Silverkit following her. Gingerkit slowed her pace, letting her sister catch up. "Slowpoke." Gingerkit purred, looking over at Silverkit. "Yeah," Silverkit retorted,"But your breath smells like fish." "Does not!" Gingerkit cried indignantly. "Does too!" Silverkit teased, then stopped mid-step. "Whats wrong Silverkit?" Gingerkit asked, retracing her steps back towards Silverkit. "Something's up.." Silverkit mewed, their argument forgotten. "Is this a trick?" Gingerkit asked, scrunching her nose up. "I'm going to tell Lilystream." Silverkit said, terror lacing her voice, as she turned and raced back to the nursury. "Scardy-sparrow." Gingerkit murmured, and started to turn away, but suddenly, a huge, dark tabby paw covered Gingerkit's face and pushed her to the ground. Gingerkit let out a muffled squeak... Then, the world went black. Chapter One: "Hey, Gingerkit, cheer up, you get your apprentice ceremony today!" Silverpaw meowed cheerfully. "Heh, fun." Gingerkit muttered. Gingerkit had been wounded, and now had a notched ear, scarred eye, and scarred leg. Her apprentice ceremony had been postponed due to her injureies. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather before me at high branch!" A loud voice rang out, and "Gingerkit''', '''you have already reached the age of six moons, but your apprentice ceremony was delayed because of your injuries, and now, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gingerpaw. Your mentor will be Ravenclaw. I hope Ravenclaw will pass down all he knows on to you. Ravenclaw, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have excellantly trained Rabbittail, and you have shown yourself to be strong and brave. You will be the mentor of Gingerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Gingerpaw."